(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma burner and a diesel particulate filter trap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma burner and a diesel particulate filter trap that can effectively oxidize and remove particulate materials (PM) within exhaust gas by preheating fuel and mixing the fuel with the exhaust gas.
The present invention relates to a plasma burner and a diesel particulate filter trap that can effectively oxidize and remove PMs within an exhaust gas by providing and preheating a plasma burner within an exhaust conduit and that can maximally use space around the exhaust conduit.
(b) Description of the Related Art
PMs of exhaust gas of an automobile are mainly discharged from a diesel engine. A diesel engine adjusts output thereof with a mixture ratio of air and fuel, and in order to instantly output high power, a supply amount of fuel with respect to a predetermined amount of air should be increased. In this case, some of the fuel is incompletely burned due to insufficiency of an air amount to generate a large amount of smoke.
Further, when a diesel engine is operated, because a high pressure injection period of fuel is short, a dense region locally occurs within a combustion chamber, and thus a large amount of smoke is generated.
A diesel particulate filter (DPF) trap is a device that traps PMs that are discharged from a diesel engine in a filter and that oxidizes the PMs, and can reduce PMs by 80% or more. For trapping and oxidizing PMs, technology that reproduces a filter and a DPF that trap the PMs and that extends a lifetime thereof is important.
As a reproduction method of the DPF, there is a compulsive reproduction method of compulsively oxidizing PMs that are trapped in a reproduction process. The compulsive reproduction method is a method of compulsively heating using an electric heater, a burner, or by throttling. Because vehicles operating in cities sustain a low temperature of discharge gas, the vehicles partially use the compulsive reproduction method.
In the compulsive reproduction method, an electric heater has a drawback in that it consumes a significant amount of electric power. Because the burner uses oxygen in the exhaust gas, the burner causes operation control to be difficult according to a changing condition of oxygen within the exhaust gas according to an operation state. Throttling lowers the oxidation temperature of PM in an oxidation catalyst, but has a drawback in that a device for throttling should be attached to an air inflow conduit and an air outflow conduit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.